Ada Cendol Di Tepian Jembatan Repo-Repo
by noviquinn
Summary: "Saku," panggil Sasuke. Sakura menjawab, "Iya, Mas?" "Air gula arennya nggak usah banyak-banyak, yah." Sasuke mengulum senyum, "Takut ntar cendolnya kemanisan... ... soalnya Mas nggak bisa bedain, antara manisnya air gula aren sama manisnya senyum kamu." AU/SasuSaku/Receh... XD


Uwah, ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic semacam ini

Awalnya mau kukasih judul "Ada Cinta Di Tepian Jembatan Repo-Repo" tapi nggak jadi ah

Udah gitu ga boleh lebih dari 1000 kata lagi, wkwkwk.

Tapi moga suka yg baca.

Ini tugas dari grup CWSSL_Group untuk buat ficlet.

Tag mbaknya dulu ckck, zhaErza

Happy Reading~~

Ada Cendol Di Tepian Jembatan Repo-Repo

Pair : Sasuke x Sakura

Genre : Fanfiction (Romance)

Rate : Teen

Latar tempat agak diubah dari aslinya.

Tenggarong, 5 September 2017

Fanfiction by Novita Sasmi

Jembatan Repo-Repo, jembatan yang menghubungkan satu kota yang terbagi menjadi dua, Tenggarong Kota dan Tenggarong Seberang. Sasuke bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang manufaktur di seberang kota tempatnya tinggal.

Jam-jam sore begini biasanya adalah waktu Sasuke pulang sehabis bekerja dan melewati Jembatan Repo-Repo untuk bisa sampai ke rumahnya, di Tenggarong Kota.

Tapi kali ini bukan karena Sasuke ingin segera tiba di rumah yang membuatnya mengendarai sepeda motor dengan begitu kencang. Melainkan, perasaan tidak sabar di benaknya untuk segera bertemu dengan gadis si penjual cendol di tepian bawah Jembatan Repo-Repo.

"Sakura…."

"Eh, Mas Sasuke?" sahut gadis itu sumringah melihat Sasuke menepi motor di depan lapak cendolnya, "Baru pulang kerja, Mas?"

"Iya, nih! Cendol satu, yah." Sasuke duduk di salah bangku plastik berwarna biru sebelum melepas helm di kepalanya.

"Satu gelas?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke sedikit ambigu.

"Yaiyalah, satu gelas," jawab Sasuke mengulum senyum, "masa satu atap aku dan kamu?"

Sakura merona, bisa-bisanya Sasuke merayunya terang-terangan seperti itu. "Bisa aja deh, Mas Sasuke."

Di benaknya, tidak pernah bisa sekalipun disangkal oleh Sakura bahwa Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya berlaku salah tingkah. Mengenal pria itu semenjak ia masih duduk di kelas satu SMA tujuh tahun yang lalu, sementara Sasuke saat itu sudah kelas tiga. Dan Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata Sasuke berteman baik dengan kakak sepupunya, Sasori. Yang membuat Sakura akhirnya mengenal pria itu, si kakak kelas yang dulu sempat ia kagumi. Bahkan mungkin hingga sekarang, perasaan itu masih sama bagi Sakura.

Perasaan kagum yang terpendam.

"Saku," panggil Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh cepat.

"Iya, Mas?"

"Air gula arennya nggak usah banyak-banyak, yah." Lagi-lagi senyum bertengger di bibir Sasuke. "Takutnya ntar kemanisan. Soalnya, Mas nggak bisa bedain antara manisnya gula sama manisnya senyum kamu."

"Ini si Mas Sasuke kenapa sih? Kebanyakan makan micin kayaknya, sampe pinter gombal gitu?" batin Sakura.

Sakura menjawab, "Bisa aja deh, Mas! Sok gombalin saya. Supaya dapet cendol gratis, ya?"

Itu membuat Sasuke tertawa singkat, "Yah, kalo bisa sih bukan dapet cendol gratisnya. Tapi ngedapetin hati kamu."

"Makan, Bang!" seru Yanglex. Penjual cireng di sebelah lapak Sakura itu memang hobi menguping pembicaraan orang lain.

"Kampret lo, Lex!" sahut Sasuke jengah.

Satu gelas cendol sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke saat Sakura meletakkannya di atas meja. Sasuke beralih untuk menyantap es cendol itu. Sesuai pesanan, Sakura tidak memberi begitu banyak air gula aren karena Sasuke memang tidak suka makan atau minum yang terlalu manis.

"Hari ini dagangan pada sepi semua, ya?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi. Matanya bergerak memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

"Karena hari kerja gini, Mas. Kalo weekend pasti rame," sahut Sakura. Gadis itu ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke, terpisah jarak oleh meja.

Sasuke bertanya lagi, "Nggak capek dagang terus?"

Sakura menghela napas, "Ya, capek sih. Tapi, namanya cari uang gini."

Sasuke beralih dari memandang gelas cendol di tangan ke wajah ayu Sakura. "Maksudnya, kamu nggak ada niat cari pasangan gitu?"

"Loh? Ini kok merembet dari dagang ke pasangan, nih?" batin Sakura cemas.

Gadis itu mengernyit sedikit. "Maksudnya?"

"Kamu nggak mau nikah? Umur kamu nggak muda lagi, lho! Masa mau jomblo terus?" Kali ini Sasuke melipat tangannya ke atas meja. Gelas cendol masih berada di tangan kanannya.

"Mas Sasuke aja sampe sekarang masih jomblo!"

Sakura dapat mendengar dengusan napas pelan pria di depannya.

Sasuke menjawab, "Mas, kan nunggu kamu."

"Hah?"

"Eh, nggak! Ini cendolnya enak," sahut Sasuke cepat. Ia kembali menyesap cendol yang tinggal setengah gelas.

"Gue nggak salah denger 'kan?" batin Sakura.

"Mas Sasuke demam, ya?" tanya Sakura ragu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sakura lagi. "Dari tadi kok doyan ngegombal receh gitu?" lanjutnya.

"Emang receh, ya?" tanya Sasuke memelas.

"Nggak juga, sih!"

"Kamu belum jawab pertanyaan Mas yang tadi." Nada suara Sasuke berubah serius.

Debaran jantung Sakura berubah menjadi cepat. Kenapa ini? "Yang mana?" tanya Sakura menerka.

"Soal … kamu ada minat untuk menikah atau tidak."

"Kok jadi serius gini? Gue mau dilamar, ya?" batin Sakura.

"K-kalau itu mah, Sakura pasti ada minat lah untuk menikah. Tapi emang belum ketemu jodoh juga, sih." Sakura sesekali menunduk dan bercuri pandang pada Sasuke yang sekarang tak lepas menatapnya. Bahkan Sakura yakin, saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah. Malu, pikirnya.

"Kalau Mas menawarkan diri untuk jadi calon imam kamu, Sakura mau?"

"Oh Tuhan…

… kucinta dia, kusayang dia, rindu dia, inginkan dia…

ya maulah, Mas!" batin Sakura lagi.

Sakura menjawab ragu, "Mas Sasuke serius?"

Tangan kanan Sasuke tak lagi menggenggam gelas cendol, beralih untuk menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura di atas meja. Lagipula, memang itu niatnya pulang tergesa tadi. Untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.

"Sebenarnya Mas sudah lama menyimpan perasaan untuk kamu. Bahkan sejak zaman SMA dulu pas Sasori kenalin kamu sama Mas. Mas sudah suka pada pandangan pertama, hanya saja nggak berani bilang ke kamu. Mas takut, kamu nggak memiliki perasaan yang sama." Sasuke tidak akan lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura karena didahului oleh orang lain. Sasuke harus mendapatkan gadis itu.

"Mas nggak mau ngajakin kamu pacaran kayak ABG labil kebanyakan. Tapi Mas ingin mengajak kamu ke hubungan yang lebih serius dan mengenal kamu lebih dalam," lanjut Sasuke.

Degup jantung Sakura semakin berpacu, antara senang dan terkejut. "Tapi aku cuma pedagang cendol, Mas."

"Apa cinta tahu memilih pada siapa ia akan berlabuh?" sahut Sasuke lembut. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Sakura. "Kamu hanya cukup bilang ya atau tidak. Bahkan, jika kamu bilang tidakpun, Mas nggak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan kamu."

Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Ia melirik langit mulai senja dan ia belum tahu jawaban untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke. Tapi satu hal yang Sakura tahu, ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan pria itu.

Sakura menjawab, "Iya, Mas. Aku mau mencoba hubungan ini."

Itu tidak bisa menghalangi Sasuke untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Pria itu sangat bahagia.

"Sakura tahu nggak, persamaan antara jembatan, senja dan kamu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Nggak!"

"Kalau senja itu penghubung siang dan malam. Jembatan penghubung dua sisi yang terpisah. Kalau kamu … penghubung rasa rindu dan sayang di hati Mas menjadi cinta. Dan hanya kamu, orang yang berhak menjadi tempat berlabuhnya cinta di hati Mas."

"I love you, Mas."

"Love you more, Sakuranya Sasuke."

~FIN~

A/N :

Word : 990

Sebenarnya...

Jembatan Repo-Repo adalah jembatan khusus pejalan kaki yang membentang di atas Sungai Mahakam dan menghubungkan daratan kota Tenggarong dengan Pulau Kumala, Provinsi Kalimantan Timur.

Dan Pulau Kumala itu sebenarnya tempat pariwisata di daerah tempal kutinggal ini, di Kukar, Kaltim.

Cuman aku agak ubah aja si Jembatan Repo-Repo jadi penghubung dua kota. Harusnya sih jembatan Mahakam, tapi menurutku untuk cerita romance happy ending gini nggak cocok pake jembatan itu karna Jembatan Mahakam tuh ninggalin sejarah kelam beberapa tahun lalu, hehe.

Btw, ini pengalaman pertamaku bikin fic pake bahasa ringan seperti itu (non baku) yg benar2 non.

Moga suka, yah.

Terima kasih yg udah mampir membaca, apalagi memberi vomment

Pokoknya hidup aja lah grup CWSSL


End file.
